SanversWeek 5: It Runs in the Family
by r2roswell
Summary: #SanversWeek Day 5: Thursday. Domestic. One-Shot. It would be just like Maggie Sawyer and Alex Danvers to have their baby during a time of chaos. A cop and an agent, is one supposed to expect anything less?


_SanversWeek Day 5. Thursday. Domestic_

 **It Runs in the Family**

Detective Maggie Danvers was doing her best not to scream out but the pain was becoming unbearable. Her wife, Agent Alex Danvers of the DEo was by her side, her alien weapon in her left hand as she also kept watch. The two of them plus director J'onn Jones were locked in a deeply sealed basement beneath the the mainframe of the DEO while her in-laws, Supergirl and Superman, with some additional help from friends of Earth-One, Barry Allen AKA The Flash and Oliver Queen AKA the Green Arrow, were high up top battling an enemy known as Traylons, a group of rogue aliens from one of the most broken regions in a universe over twenty light years away who used human bodies and turned them into an ultimate food source for their cannibalistic ways. An average middle aged male, when given the right compunds, could last as a food source for fifty years. Children and infants were useless, only lasting five years.

Maggie knew Alex wanted to be out there to help in the fight but she was glad that her place was here where she most needed her.

Accodring to J'onn she was only dialated at five centimeters so she still had a ways to go. Certainly didn't feel that way considering how hard her contractions hit. She and Alex had only been married for a year when they decided to start adding to their family which included them plus a year old pup that they named Gertrude.

Maggie didn't mind being the one to carry. She had secretly thought of carrying a bbaby for quite some time but given her tough badass cop thing she had going on, she had no plans of letting that secret slip until she and Alex had really discussed it. The doctor implanted six eggs, three of which belonged to Alex. Maggie wanted there to be a chance of carrying her wife's baby.

It had been Kara who told them, having used her x-ray vision and listening for a heartbeat, that they were having twins.

Maggie let out a small laugh between the pain. "Hey Danvers," she said looking at her wife, "Leave it to us to have our babies at the DEO during an alien invasion."

"Coming in strong," Alex said with a smile. "They have to be considering how crazy our lives are," she said as she placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead.

An hour had gone by and Maggie was now at six centimeters. It felt like getting to ten would take forever. Jo'nn was the only one who was aware of what was going on upstairs, being able to hear the thoughts of everyone up top. The walls wee sound proof, made for the specific reason of being a panic room slash fallout shelter.

"It's over," J'onn said matter of fact.

They heard the steel door begin to open. Alex was qucik to stand in front of Maggie, her lazer gun at the ready.

"Stand down," J'onn said to her, "It's just Mr. Allen."

J'nn went to help Barry open the door.

"What the hell is that thing made out of," Barry asked, "I couldn't even phase my way through it."

"Classified," said J'onn.

"Oh hey guys," Barry said to them.

Alex holstered her weapon. "Where's Kara?"

"She and Clark are getting rid of the mess. She asked me to come get you."

Alex turned and looked at Maggie. She looked to be in severe pain, most likely from a contraction she was holding back. Alex then turned to Barry.

"I don't think Maggie's in any condition to go anywhere," said Alex.

"The hell I'm not," Maggie said moving into a seated position, "These babies may be surrounded by aliens and metas but I am not having them in a bunker."

"You're in no condition to be moved to a hospital," J'onn said, "Even if Kara or Mr. Allen took you."

"What about the medbay," asked Alex, "It's as close to a hospital as we can get and it is just right upstairs."

J'onn nodded, "Mr. Allen, think you can get her up there?"

Barry smiled, "In a flash."

Barry walked over to Maggie and knelt down, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Barry," Alex said.

He nodded and smiled and in a flash he was gone, Alex and J'onn trailing behind.

* * *

A short time later Alex was upstairs tending to Maggie. She was still at six centimeters. Alex looked up to see Kara standing outside of the room. She placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead and excused herself.

"Hey," said Alex.

"Hey," Kara replied. "How is she?"

"Hanging in there. It could still be a while. Where's Clark?"

"He had to get back but he wanted me to give you this."

Alex opened the box revealing two silver blanets with the house of El shield on them.

Kara smiled, "Those babies are part of the family just as much as you and Maggie."

"They're perfect," said Alex, "I'll have to thank him later."

"Hey," said Barry as he came up with Oliver."

"Hey," Alex replied, "I thought you guys went home."

"We were going to," said Oliver.

Berry couldn't contain his excitement and added, "but we wanted to stick around a while until the babies are born."

"Kara told us what you went through to get to this point," said Oliver, "I think it's great. We'd like to be here when the moment finally does arrive. If that's okay with you."

"Thank you, Oliver. We'd like that." Alex motioned to the room, "I should get back in there." She looked at her sister, "I'm about to be a mom."

Kara giggled, "Yeah, yeah you are. Now go on, get in there, go be with your wife."

Alex giggled too, "I, I kind have a wife," she said as she made her way back into the room.

* * *

Several hours of waiting passed. J'onn kept track of Maggie's vitals. They didn't have any real equipment that was needed for delivery so there was no way to keep track of the babies heart rates but J'onn could sense the babies prescence. He couldn't read their minds since they were still developing but he could get a general sense of feelings such as if they were calm or stressed.

Their friends outside went about their business until they waited around in the conference room.

"What's all this," Kara asked when she found Barry, Oliver, James, Winn and her mom in the conference room that was decorated head to toe with baby related items.

"Well I just figured," said Barry, "that with all that happened earlier we needed something good aorund here and what's better than a baby party, or is it babies party?"

"Eliza," said Kara, surprised that her foster mom was here as well.

"There's my girl," said Eliza as she hugged her daughter.

"Hope you don't mind," said Barry, "I figured your mom should be here for this."

"Well you really went all out," Kara said to him, "Thank you, Barry."

The two best friends smiled at each other.

"So any news," James asked.

"Kara," Kara heard her name being called out. She focused on her sister's voice. "It's almost time. Maggie wants you in here and so do I. I need my sister."

Kara squeeled, "Ah it's getting close. Alex wants me in there so I should go."

The friends and family in the room cheered as Kara left the room.

* * *

After nearly an hour, J'onn couldn't help but smile as he announced, "It's a girl," presenting a loud crying infant so that his three girls could see.

"A girl," Maggie said with a huge smile on her face.

Kara had a hand on her sister's back. Alex was crying as she smiled, "You did it, baby," she said to her wife.

"Alex," said J'onn, "Wann get over here and cut the cord?"

Alex hadn't even thought of doing that so she hesitated but then went over and took the medical scissors. As she attempted to cut, a wave of love beyond comparsion washed over her as she touched the defining piece that tied her wife and child together. After a second of that contemplation the cord was cut.

J'onn took a blanket and wrapped the infant in it and then gently passed her to Alex.

"Is she okay?" Maggie asked.

"She's perfect," Alex said as she stood beside her wife so she too and Kara, who had now moved over to Maggie's right side, could take a look at the new life.

It only lasted a moment when Maggie felt a heavy contraction and the need to start pushing.

"Here Maggie, I'll take her," Kara said offinger to hold the baby.

"Are you sure," Alex asked.

"Yeah, you need to be here for Maggie," she said to Alex and then to Maggie, "and you need to push. You're not done yet."

Maggie cautiously handed her daughter over to her sister-in-law. Alex then gave Maggie a hand so she could squeeze as hard as she need while she pushed.

"Congratulations," said J'onn as he pulled out the final infant, "You have one of each.'

"A boy," said Alex.

"Yes ma'am."

Alex went over and again cut the cord that attached her wife and her son. Alex then wrapped him up and took him to Maggie, letting her hold him.

Maggie was in tears as she said, "Danvers, we have a son and a daughter."

"Yeah we do," Alex said as Kara passed the baby girl off to Alex. She then quietly slipped out of the room, followed by J'onn shortly after he took care of the afterbirth.

"You did good, Sawyer."

"No, we did good."

Alex leaned down, careful of the two infants that they both held, and kissed her wife so deeply, a kiss filled with more love than Alex thought was possible for their first kiss as new parents. They were their own family now and it was perfect.

* * *

 **-[End]-**


End file.
